One Kiss Can Change
by HeroOfReshiram
Summary: Cheren has watched Touko since their adventure started and he still does after several years later. N butts in letting Cheren ticked off but...what happens when she comes to his house? Rated T for language, Checkmateshipping.


"Haha, yeah! I'll see you, N!"

Cheren watched with no emotion as the tea green hair male walked away, a smile on his lips, green eyes sparkling with curiousity. Cheren cursed under his breath. Why does he make her laugh? That question was lingering in his mind as he watched Touko watching N walk away with a smile on her soft lips. As he shifted on a tree his eyes were glued to Touko's hair. It swayed swiftly behind her before it dispeared in her home. They finished their journey four years ago and was now all adults. Bianca twenty-one, Touko twenty-one, and himself, Twenty-two by next week. Crossing his arms he looked forward to find the ocean sparkling, lazy waves hitting against the land, a few Tirtouga sleeping on the warm sand.

_"If only I can make you smile," _Cheren thought. He quickly jumped off the tree, adjusting his glasses and walked past Bianca's house to his. Seeing his mother cooking in the kitchen he smiled. She was pretty good at cooking, cleaning the house, and making his father happy over every little thing. Cheren's father moved out of the house to find a different one so Cheren could keep this house for "future wife and kids". He shook his head. He would _never _get married or have kids, maybe a girlfriend is impossible!

"Cheren, are you OK?"

He blinked before noticing his mother was standing before him, a confused expression across her face.

"M-Mom, uh, sorry I was thinking," he whispered. She smiled softly before patting his shoulder.

"Is something bothering you? That same expression showed up on your father all the time before we even dated. When we were on our journey he would stare at me and he didn't even know I knew about it. He kissed me out of the blue and after it I didn't see him for two weeks, when I did I asked him on a date."

"Wait, you asked him out? I thought guys..."

"Oh sweetheart, things aren't always like that, Now you know how to finish cooking the soup, I'll be back in a week!"

Before Cheren could say anything else his mom left and he was alone. He shook his head. Did he actually act like his father? Drooling over a girl he knew to long and to well? His mother and father were childhood friends, just like him and Touko. Childhood friends for so long. Cheren walked over to smell the soup. It smelled good, mouth watering, and almost making your jaw tingle. He knew to well what his mother put in it. Grabbing a bowl he poured some in it before walking over to the couch and sitting down. Turning the TV on a movie was playing. He frowned as he watched it. It was a little sister and her big brother kissing.

"What the fuck is this? Do people actually become like this?" Cheren questioned. Flipping to another channel his eyes widen. Oh Arcues, he thought. It was a female teen a male, both holding hands. Finally changing it one more time he nodded his head. _The War Horse _was showing. He stood up and headed down the hall to the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

O=O=O=O

"T-Touko?!" Cheren stuttered, seeing her laying on the couch. He notice his bowl was laying against her stomach, _his _spoon in _her _mouth. She waved.

"Hiya, Cheren! This soup is sooo good!" she giggled, spooning another mouth full. He sweat dropped. She was nuts at times but beautiful and full of spirit. He walked over to the couch, lifted her feet up before sitting down, her feet on top of his lap. Cheren pointed at the bowl.

"That is mine and I used that spoon too."

She blinked.

He stared.

Touko smiled.

"Oh, come on! We've shared food and drinks before," she giggled. He shook his head, grinning. Quickly grabbing the empty bowl and spoon he sat up, holding it in the air.

"No, we're to old for that," he chuckled. She sat up before reaching up. He moved further, she frowned.

"Cheren! Give it, we can still share!"

"No!"

"Yes!" Touko hissed, pushing him to the ground. Jumping on top of him she quickly glared at him. Finally grabbing the bowl Touko froze. She was sitting on his stomach and she saw Cheren's face warm up. He swallowed before grabbing her shoulders gently. Before trying to stop himself Touko was pushed against the couch, sitting on her friends lap, wrist pinned against the ground. Touko looked up at Cheren, confused, nervous, and embarrassed. This wasn't suppose to be right. Two friends in a position like this? Alone, on the ground? Cheren's voice interupted her thoughts.

"Touko. I... I want to be more than friends," he whispered. Touko saw him move forward and before she said anything his warm lips were pressed against hers. He closed his eyes, knowing Touko's were wide open in shock but they were actually closed. Just he didn't know. Finally pulling away both stared at each other. Touko was blushing deeply, the TV was sounded thoughtout the room, the smell of soup, and Cheren swallowed.

He stared.

Touko blinked.

Cheren blushed.

He sweatdropped.

"Uh, s-sorry!"

Before Touko realized Cheren disapeared from the room and out of the house. She looked at the ground, finger tips lightly touching her lips. Maybe it wasn't bad for Touko but Cheren felt bad. Infact he felt ashamed.

0=0=0=0

"Umm, guys did something...?"

"Nothing," Touko and Cheren said in unision. Bianca only looked between the both before shrugging, guessing they had a fight or battled 'cause they were ticked off. Bianca walked infront of them, her Musharna floating above her. Touko looked at Cheren, nudging his shoulder. He looked at her. Giggling lightly she stuck her tongue out at him, winking. He titled his head.

"Hey, Cheren, can I share some food with you tonight? I love you and your mothers cooking," she whispered. He smiled before mouthing the words "that would be nice".

**A/N: Wow, a random story but here's a new story! And yah I've made ten stories that will stay here! Hope the fans for Checkmateshipping love this, sertainly I love it since I'm gaga for Cheren. (Coughs and smiles) review if you want to!**


End file.
